


Dear Whitlock, Dear Lia

by MollyAnnice



Category: Choices: The crown and The Flame, PlayChoices
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: Whitlock and Lia become pen pals and fall in love.





	Dear Whitlock, Dear Lia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennaxval](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kennaxval).



 

“Kenna, I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering my mother and this war has been,” said Lia as they walked through the halls. The castle was made of stonework and she noted the torches among the walls. Lia glanced over and mused how different her mother and the other woman was. Kenna had darker features then her mother, not as dark as Queen Rowan’s beauty but darker than her mother and herself. She was also kinder and a better person then her mother.

 

“Lia, you don’t need to apologize for things out of your control,” said Queen Kenna, “you had as much control over how things went as everyone else.”

 

“Still as the now leader of Ducitora it is my duty to make amends for my mother’s actions. When I get back I will be sending back Leon,” said Lia, “it will be the first actions I will take to make amends as long as many others that are needed.”

 

Kenna paused and nodded thoughtfully before looking at her with pride, “As a ruler of Ducitora you have stepped up to the plate in ways that my, myself when I was your age wouldn’t dream of. You should be proud of yourself. We should talk more later.”

 

“Kenna,” said a voice behind them. A smile fell on Kenna’s face that she has never saw before as the two turned around to face The leader of The foundry.

  
“Whitlock, it is good to speak to you before the wedding,” said Kenna, “I am hoping you are staying for it.” Lia could here the warmness in her voice. Lia could feel her heart clench because it was the one tone that her mother always was able to fake so well.

 

Lia glanced over at the boy. He was possible a year older than herself. He was handsome with his blue eyes and dark locks that cascaded his head. She glanced down him slowly.

 

“Your prosthetics are amazing,” said Lia, “I’m sorry. My people have similar items but not as meticulous as yours or Sparkys’. They are truly works of art.”

 

“Thank you,” said Whitlock, glancing at her and tensing for a split second before relaxing. “I, you’re interested in prosthetics.”’

 

“There are people in my country that I know that could use similar items and I would prefer to look into technologies of healing now that no war is happening any time soon,” said Lia, “I know that you had expressed interest in the elevator system. I could offer trade on the blue prints and information on how they work and our other electricity based buildings.”

 

Whitlock stared at her for a second. Kenna let out a laugh and squeezed Whitlock’s shoulder as she walked past, “I see you two are going to start talking shop. I am going to go see my future wife for some wedding planning.”

 

Whitlock smiled before glancing back at Lia and swallowing, “That would be great. The- I-. I’m sorry. I remember speaking with your mother about the possibility of getting blueprints for them then her true colors came out and-”

 

“I understand what she did to Leon and many others before him was terrible and disgusting of her,” said Lia, “it will be a long time before I can truly make amends for my mothers actions to people harmed by her.”

 

Whitlock licked his lips, “I hope you can make amends with yourself for the harm she did to you as well.”

 

Lia tensed before relaxing, “my mother never harmed me yet but I will take your words to heart. I will get in touch with you in the coming months when I return to my country. I am leaving a technology that can get letters to you quite fast as well as other leaders.”

 

“That would be helpful,” said Whitlock, “I look forward to trade in the future.”

 

“Like wise,” said Lia, “I am going to go speak to Queen Annelyse about anything she needs to help rebuild.”

 

Whitlock nodded his head, “Right. That will be great.”

 

Lia nodded her head, “I’ll get in touch.”

 

“Right same,” said Whitlock, nodding his head. Lia smiled as she glanced over and could see Queen Annelyse near by. Lia glanced over her shoulder when speaking to Queen Annelyse and could see Whitlock blushing as he was speaking to Dom, Queen Kenna’s right hand man. She wondered what they were speaking about.

 

~*~*~

 

Later when Lia returned to her homeland she went through with many ceremonies making her the official Empress of Ducitora. She met with as many people through her time. She banned the great ceremony that took people’s lives that fed her mother in the past. When she finally sat down at her new study that used to be her mothers she felt tense and sick to the stomach.

 

“You are going to write to the five kingdoms people,” said Jorrin as he entered her study. She smiled over the device that was able to get message to people farther away fast.

 

“It is better to keep relationships with the people across the sea,” said Lia, “is there anything I could do for you Jorrin.”

 

“You need to take a rest,” said Jorrin, “You are still young and you still need sleep and Clover is fretting that you are not sleeping enough and losing weight.”

 

Lia smiled to herself. “I am fine Jorrin,” said Lia, “I have been eating all my green peas and carrots and been asking for seconds. So she doesn’t have to worry.”

 

Jorrin nodded, “I will inform Clover to not worry.”

 

“Thank you,” said Lia as she watched him nod before leaving her study and glancing over to see at the corner of her desk where he stood was also several pieces of candy something he used to sneak her many times before he was promoted to a higher rank amoung her mothers guards. “Oh Jorrin and your worrying.”

 

She reached over and picked up a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth before starting to write.

 

Dear Whitlock Heterodyne,

 

On behalf of Ducitora, I write this letter. We spoke at the wedding of Queen Kenna and Queen Val about trading technologies. I found many of your machines quite fascinating and I remember my mother speaking of you and how you were interested in the elevator systems that we have. I am quite curious about the limbs you made for yourself and the wolf. The health care benefit of such items would be astounding. My mother as we all know loved to look more empathetic than she truly ever was in life and loved people to be indebt to her.

 

On another note, how is life? What is living in The Foundry? I am quite curious about the Technocrats and what they are like from your perspective. What I know of The Foundry might not be all true. How is things with Hex going? If you need an ear or someone to write to I am always here. We are the youngest rulers and I would like to get to know you more. While I strongly believe I could go to other rulers on tips ruling sometimes it is nice to speak of someone in similar boats.

 

Sincerely,

Lia Mora Olivier

Queen of Ducitora

 

PS. I am truly sorry for not addressing you by your title. I am not sure what it is.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

At the foundry, as soon as Whitlock got back the first thing he had to deal with was Hex. Hex has still been co-operating but the many who were in The Foundry did not trust her and her quick roundabout. Whitlock understood. He knew why she did and he felt a twisting in his stomach if he thought to hard about it and how much could have changed if he stepped in long before none of what Hex would have done.

 

He turned from his now project and stared at the tech Lia and the Iron kingdom gave to the leaders. He had pulled it apart twice and put it back together to see how it runs. He pulled himself away and turned it on. He soon found himself reading several of the letters the other leaders have sent to each other. He smiled as he could see Severus had sent people several letters while drunk out of of mind crying about how much he loved everyone and also one too many pictures of his genitals. He saw that one of the first responses was Val sending him one back of a dead horse’s stuffed genitals claiming to have a bigger one. The letters back and forth from each other seemed to be filled with penis jokes until Zenobia pointed out that there wasn’t just one child but two children as world leaders and shouldn’t be seeing adults penises. He could see Kenna finally chiming in and thanking Zenobia for being the voice of reason. The conversation ended with everyone apologizing to both Lia and him about the not safe for work conversations.

 

He groaned at the antics before seeing a letter from Lia. He smiled as he read her letter. He quickly sent one back.

 

Dear Queen Lia Mora Olivier,

 

On behalf of the Technocrats and The Foundry, I thank you for getting into contact with me. I read your proposal and it sounds doable. When I first saw the elevator system it did interest me. I am curious about your interest in prosthesis technology but I understand why. With my own Prostethetic limbs it does make my life easier. My first were not that great. Hex made the limbs I have now and I feel that in a few months when I out grow the ones on my arms, I will make myself new ones.

 

As for life it is good. Hex has been trying but I can see that she wants to hurt people still. I think the only thing keeping her back from the edge sometimes is my existence and me. The punishment she has been given is prison. We have been slowly giving her stuff to work with supervision. Hex did many horrible and cruel things. Many of which she didn’t really deserve forgiveness for. But Hex has been always a second mother to me and she will always mean so much to me. As for leadership of the Technocrats it has never been overwhelming. I sometimes go to Kenna for advice, She is the big sister I never thought I’d have again. But as for just getting stuff on my chest I will certainly think of you.

 

The Technocrats are very much a place of technology and building. This is a place for ideas to grow and learning is constant. It is a place of happiness. The day that Hex bombed it was the worst day but we have been rebuilding and new things have been added. We have been adding more to the Maze. The Maze is less about keeping people out and more to test them, to see if they are trustworthy. A part of my duties as leader of The Technocrats is to be a spokeperson for my people but also for fellow Technocrats to come to me with their project and if they need an ear to think of ideas with.

 

How is life for you? You just became a new leader yourself, how is getting into leadership? I have been the leader of the Technocrats for a little time now so if you ever want advise I’d be willing to lend some or an ear for issues.  
  
What is Ducitora like? I was only there for a mere day and I would like to know what Ducitora is like and your views on any changes you are making or keeping the same? I know that you will be a great ruler. Tell me about things. Is there anything you enjoy?

 

From,

Whitlock Thorium Heterodyne

Leader of the Technocrats

 

PS. My title is just Leader of the Technocrats. Nothing as fancy as your titles.

PPS. You have a very pretty name.

 

Dear Whitlock Thorium Heterodyne,

 

In this letter I send the plans for the elevator systems. I also was able to find some hidden information about ways to get electricity from the wind. The papers were quite fascinating and I know that someone with your caliber with engineering and science will find this extremely interesting. The towns and villages that can’t be powered by water turbines. There have been other types of energies that we used in the past but they were dirty.

 

I am glad that Hex is trying for your sake to be good. I wish her the best in that endeavor. I do think that it is honorable to try to become a good person even if it is for just one person, especially if it is someone who one sees as their own offspring. I wish my mother had that in her that she could have tried not being as horrible person as she was. But she was too swept up in her own vanity and her own ego and self worth to see that. One day I will also have children of my own and I am going to love them as strong and hard as I can.

 

On less heavier news, I think the Technocrats sound fascinating. I would to see The Foundry. It sounds amazing. To have all those minds at work building and creating and learning. It sounds almost too good to be true. Your job in it sounds fascinating. I’d like to say mine is similar but it is filled with too much paperwork and I have found I have little time for my own enjoyments but my people come first. One day I’d even like to have a try a hand at the maze. To see if I am worthy to be even a honorary Technocrat. It would be fun to see everything up close and maybe even learn some more from the greatest minds in the world. I could claim it is a business trip to keep good relations with the countries on the other side of the sea.

 

As for Ducitora, we are still trying to figure out ourselves. There are many ceremonies and holidays that were made purely to feed my mother innocent lives that we are doing away with and needing to replace with ones with no such meaning. We are having a remembrance day to remember the fallen from the war on both sides and to remember never again. My people have very mixed feelings on my mother and many still look on her as a saint while others look at her like a monster. Is there any holidays in The Foundry that people celebrate?

 

Sincerely,

 

Lia Mora Olivier

 

Queen of Ducitora

  
PS. My titles came from my mother’s need to sound more impressive and god like. They are from her ego and now just titles of duty.

PPS. Thank you. Your name is a very nice one and sounds distinctly you.

 

~*~*~*~ 

 

After that the letters between the two started to fly. The two continued to send letter back and forth. The two found that they were both sending long letters both in the morning and the night for the next three years. Until one day wedding invitations were sent to the keep between Dom and Jackson.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kenna and Val’s kid couldn’t seem to stop wanting to follow Whitlock around. He sighed as he noticed his little shadow who every time he looked down was under his feet. He finally sighed before picking up the little boy who immediately started grabbing at his goggles on his head before noticing something.

 

“So this is little Gabriel,” said Lia, “Hi little guy.”

 

Whitlock jumped and turned around as quickly to see Lia wincing in apology. “Hi Lia.”

 

“My apologies, I just want to say hello,” said Lia, before waving to little Gabe.

 

“It’s fine,” said Whitlock, “How are you?”

 

“I’m great. I lost my date,” said Lia, “he is somewhere flirting with a staff member. This will probably be the last date I go on with this one.”

 

“Your date,” said Whitlock, “I didn’t bring one. The date I went on with Paige was off.”

 

“Oh,” asked Lia, “Why is that?”

 

“I started finding her annoying,” answered Whitlock truthfully, “besides she moved on very quickly after with a guy that plays too much with helium for anyone’s taste.”

 

“Well you were too good for her anyway, said Lia laughing.

 

“Likewise,” said Whitlock, “what was his name?”

 

“He was forgettable,” said Lia, “I am only going with him because Clover thought he was a nice boy.”

 

Whitlock nodded before looking Lia over and noted she was in a bright pink dress.

 

“The pink looks good on you,” he said.

 

“Thank you, I like the goggles and the new vest. Something about a well groomed man that is prepared to get dirty that is down right sexy,” said Lia.

 

“Thank you,” said Whitlock as he swallowed his spit and blushed.

 

She laughed as a voice came across the room, “Lia. I was looking for you.”

 

“That’s my date,” said Lia, tensing.

 

“Want to get out of here and talk,” said Whitlock as he shifted the toddler in his arms and took her hand.

 

Lia glanced over her shoulder before looking back at Whitlock, “Let’s go.”

 

The two found themselves in a different wing talking and playing with little Gabe until the ceremonies. As they spoke in a hidden corridor. Whitlock softly spoke about the new designs of a flying machine that was being made.

 

“So that is where my kid was stolen off too,” said Val, picking up Gabe, “what are you to doing out here.”

 

“We were just talking about the flying machines that was being designed,” said Whitlock.

 

“They are quite fascinating,” said Lia, “taking natures designs of birds and -”

 

“I really don’t care that sounds boring,” said Val, “The ceremony for Dom and Jackson is in a half hour just to let you know. I’m going to take the little guy back to his other mommy because she has been worrying about him.”

 

Both Whitlock and Lia nodded and watched Val take little Gabe away.

 

“I should probably speak with others at the wedding. I promise to speak to you after the ceremony,” said Lia before kissing him on the lips. Whitlock gasped as a warm, electric current danced on his lips as if the whispers of all the life and the universes secrets were on his lips. It felt weird and addictive and perfect. As she slowly parted he lunged forward to capture hers again. She seemed to gasp and before he had any doubts of his actions seemed to melt into gabbing his head and falling into his lap. As soon as it began, it was over. Lia soon was yanking herself away from him.

 

“I should get going,” said Lia, “We will talk later. Alright.”

 

Whitlock nodded rubbing his hand in his hear. He could feel it all was standing up filled with static electricity from their kiss. He watched her walk away at a quick stride. He rubbed his lips as he thought of the next time they kissed like that.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dear Lia

 

It was nice to see you at the wedding. I wish that our visit could have lasted longer. It was nice seeing you. I hope that your date wasn’t too hard done by with me stealing you like I did but spending time with you was too good to be true and I just had to steal you away.

 

The progress on the flying machines I told you of has actually been progressing well. We have been making progress and I did a test run recently on one and flew it to Stormholt. It crashed and I just lost a toe on my left foot but it is not a big deal. Kenna and Jaskson were not too pleased with my accident and me. Dom had to fly me back to The Foundry and Hex was not to pleased when I returned. I have been through several scoldings about my safety that I deserved.

 

Sincerely,

Whitlock

Ps. I’m having a hard time not thinking about your lips. You are really good at kissing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dear Whitlock

You did what??? Whitlock, It was nice seeing you again and spending time with you was some of the best time I had in a long time. But I would like the next time I visit the five kingdom to not be visiting your grave. So please be careful with making those flying machines.

As for my date, I have spoken to him since we came back from the wedding and if he was put off I really don’t care. He ran off to flirt with other girls so I truly don’t care about his views on anything. Clover understood things didn’t work out.

Love,

Lia

PS. The same is happening to me. You are a really good kisser. Now imagine if we had some practice.

 

Dear Lia,

 

I promise you I will be safe. I started making safethy equipment for the flying objects we are now calling. They are made specifically so that if the ships go down you can jump out and float to the ground with no harm done to you. I call them parachutes. We took them out and flew with them. The parachute was completely 100% tested before I took it out for it’s final test and jumped from the Airplanes. Val and me jumped out of them with Dom and Sai nearby to catch us incase the parachute didn’t work. The test went off with out a hitch.

 

Love,

 

Whitlock

 

Ps. I think if we had practicing at kissing no one else’s kisses would ever compare. Not even talking about other activities we could get up to.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Two years later, the letters kept coming and going. One day when Whitlock was working in his lab he was peering down at an object when suddenly hands covered his eyes.

 

“I bet you can’t guess who is behind you?”

 

“Lia,” said Whitlock before taking her hands off his face and turning to face her. He looked up to her pouting face.

 

“I was trying to surprise you,” said Lia, bending down and kissing his lips.

 

“You did,” said Whitlock as he got up and wrapped his arms around her, “You have been saying for a long time that you wanted to visit my country. How did you get-”

 

“I told Madeline and Hex that I was coming and ask to get you busy on something so that you don’t notice me sneaking in the city because I wanted to surprise you,” said Lia, “I hope that is okay?”

 

“Perfectly fine,” said Whitlock before glancing down and noticing immediately that she was in a bright floral design. ~~~~

 

“Now oh great Foundry leader, may I please get a tour around,” asked Lia.

 

Whitlock smiled and kissed her, “for you, anything.”

 

“Hmm anything you say,” said Lia as she started pulling him from his shop, “now come show me around.”

 

Whitlock laughed as he followed her. He introduced her to everyone and everything by the time the city tour was over he wrapped.

 

“So that is The Foundry,” said Whitlock, “I could show you more but some places are kind of off limits.”

 

Lia nodded, “To outsiders. I understand that.”

 

“No to any sane person,” said Whitlock, “Rufus has some weird experiments that they aren’t something you would kick someone from a city for but they are not ones you would want to talk about in public about either.”

 

“Oh,” asked Lia

 

“He has a tree fetish, a dressing up as an animal fetish and a mechanical right toe fetish,” said Whitlock grimacing.

 

Lia gaped, “oh. I see. Just the right toe, not the left toes included? I am not wanting to know.”

 

“I wish I was smart enough when I was younger not ask,” said Whitlock nodding his head, “The answer will haunt me for the rest of my days.”

 

Lia tilted her head in empathy, “Oh you poor thing.”

 

“I was a poor sad dumb child,” said Whitlock watching her break into a yawn, “are you tired?”

 

“A little,” said Lia.

 

“Would you like a room to stay in or would you like to stay with me,” asked Whitlock swallowing his nerves, “in mine.”

 

“I’d say-” Lia bit her lips and ran a hand through her hair “-yours.”

 

Whitlock nodded before kissing her, “That would be nice.” He winced and the shared a laugh as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

 

“That awkwardness between us,” said Lia, “always coming and going.”

 

“Well we have sometime to kill it,” said Whitlock

 

“About 1 and a half weeks,” said Lia.

 

“We’ll make the best of it,” said Whitlock, “we’ll get your stuff and move them into my place for the time being.”

 

~*~*~*

The one and half weeks flew by fast and before they knew it, it was time for Lia to leave. They held off their last day by snuggling in bed. “I’m going to miss you,” said Lia kissing him goodbye.

 

“We will see each other soon,” said Whitlock, “I’ll fly out to see you in three weeks. I have been dying to try out the plane for farther testing.”

 

“That is far too long and be careful,” said Lia, “but if we must.”

 

“I know. I really don’t want it to be that long,” said Whitlock, “I’m going to miss your cold feet on the back of my legs.”

 

Lia kissed his nose his hair, “liar.”

 

“I am not lying, it comes with the package deal of you in my bed,” said Whitlock, “I’m going to miss that.”

 

“I’m going to miss that too,” said Lia, “among other things. I guess I have to get going.” She slowly untangled herself

 

Whitlock nodded before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again. He will never get over the static charge he got from her. He pulled away to seeing her tilt her head to the side. “just one more.”

 

“You know one more is never going to be enough,” said Lia, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips again. “I’ll see you in three months.”

 

“Yeah,” said Whitlock, “in three months.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

~~Dear Lia,~~

~~I don’t know how to say this~~

~*~*~*~ ~~~~

Whitlock deleted the message before picking up a piece of paper to write on and send through courier instead. That letter was bad and the letter after was bad. One piece of paper didn’t even get a word written on it before being tossed aside because it was just bad paper. Before picking up another. ~~~~

~*~*~*~ ~~~~

 

~~Dear Lia,~~

~~You have only-~~

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Dammit,” said Whitlock, as he crumpled up the paper into the ball to add to the heap. Not realizing that someone was watching him in the door way.

 

~*~*~*~ ~~  
~~

 

~~Dear Lia,~~

 

~~Why is telling you that I don’t want to spend any time away from you so god damn difficult. I want you. I know you want me. Fuck~~

 

~*~*~*~

“Fucking hells,” snapped Whitlock, as he threw another piece of paper.

 

“Really Whitlock is that what you are doing. Wasting paper when you know the answer to you question already,” said the person watching him.

 

Whitlock jumped and turned around, “Hex? I was just-”

 

“I know what you are doing and you know the answer to your question already. I watched you with that girl while she was here all week. I saw how you hung on every word she did and I know that neither of you slept in separate beds the whole time she was here.”

 

“She is in Ducitora and I’m here and we are both needed where we are,” said Whitlock, “us as a couple can’t work because-”

 

“Whitlock, don’t be ridiculous my precious, sweet boy,” said Hex as she cleaned up the area beside him, “things can work if you try and neither of you are dumb nor terrible people that have very little empathy for others like I am.”

 

“Hex, you’re not-”

 

Hex’s eyes fell on him, “I am a monster, my child. I did atrocious acts and my hands are dirty of blood of my own doing because of my delusions and ego. The only one that I could never be a monster around is you. You are why I try every day to be a better person. There was only one other person who came close but they are gone.”

 

Whitlock stood up and tilted his head to the side, “Who?”

 

Hex looked at him fondly, “When I was younger there was this girl with curly eyes and chocolate brown eyes. I adored that girl like no other. She ended up married and with three kids but the days we were together were the best I ever had. I regret letting her go. I should have never. Now you are making a very similar mistake I made years ago, give it a chance. Go see her.”

 

“I want to marry her,” said Whitlock.

 

“Then go,” said Hex wrapping her arms around him, “my sweet boy. You have grown so much but you will always have a home here. You will always be my home in many ways.”

 

“I’ll go make plans on how to tell the city my plans,” said Whitlock, “Hex, thank you. I’ll clean up my papers-” Whitlock hugged her tight

 

“I’ll clean them, you go pack and tell the city about your plans I’ll follow in a few weeks to help plans with the wedding when it comes and stay in Ducitora to learn from the Ducitorans and be near to the only family I care about.”

 

“That was a nice feel good speech you gave that boy,” said Madeline, “Bullshit but a very nice little speech.”

 

“There was a girl I loved dearly but I don’t regret leaving her. We were never going in the same directions in life and that was that,” said Hex, “I did that so he can stop moping around and do what he needs to get done.”

 

Madeline stared at her gaping as she watched Hex head for the door.

 

“what,” said Hex, “everyone saw this day coming.” Before walking out of the room leaving Madeline

 

“That blasted woman,” said Madeline, “I still don’t like her.”

 

~_~_~_~_

 

Lia sighed as she stared down at her letter to Whitlock. She licked her lips. They have been sending letters to each other for 10 years and has spent several nights too little in his company and yet she can’t send him a letter to tell him she loved him. She glanced around her study before Crunching up the letter and throwing it in the garbage.

 

“Queen Lia,” said Clover, “there is someone here to see you.” Lia glanced at her. The older woman seemed to have an extra bounce in her step.

 

“Clover, is it that important.”

 

“Trust me on this,” Clover nodded her head. “This is someone you want to see. He came from far away to meet with you.”

 

Lia sighed before getting up from her desk, “of course. I will go speak with him. Is it perchance Raydan? It has been awhile since I saw him and he is such a good man.”

 

“It’s not Spymaster Raydan,” said Clover, “but trust me you will want to see him when you do. He is waiting for you in the thrown room.”

 

Lia’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I see. Well I guess I will go greet our guest. I also have a meeting with our head of the electric plant. He said something about a turbine going down. I am sure that it is up and running now. I need the progress reports on it. Also I need to later look at the medical budget. I spent to much time trying to figure out what to say in that blasted letter today that I have been neglecting my duties.”

 

“Oh dear,” Clover said, “You are so hard on yourself. You’re nothing like your mother.”

 

“No, by the time I turn 30 I will have more wrinkles then a 60 year old woman,” said Lia as they went into the thrown room, “I will so look forward to that in ways that my mother would have frowned at.”

 

“You will still look as beautiful as you are today,” said a voice behind her that Lia knew in her heart so well. Jorrin stood near by.

 

Lia’s eyes widened as she twirled around as she whispered, “Whitlock.” She gaped at him. He was still as handsome as he was the night of celebration of Peace.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Whitlock, “I should have sent word ahead of time.”

 

“Whitlock, nonsense, you can come to see me anytime,” said Lia, as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. His arms immediately wrapped around her immediately. She took a deep sniff of his shoulder. He smelt of grease, fire and human sweat. The smell should be disgusting but it was very Whitlock and perfect. She could feel him sigh as snuggled closer.

 

“This feels nice,” he mumbled before they slowly parted.

 

“Now Whitlock what is it you wanted to see me about,” said Lia, “How long are you going to stay?”

 

“I came to bring you a letter,” said Whitlock, “It felt right bringing you this letter. I will stay around as long as you want me too.” He held out the letter.

 

Lia smiled at him, “if you stayed for as long as I wanted you would never leave,” as she opened it and read the four words that she didn’t expect. Lia looked up at Whitlock as she dropped the letter. She reached out and pulled him into a kiss.

 

He gasped and quickly yanked her in. The kiss lasting for never long enough because oxygen. “So, I’m taking that as a yes to my proposal?”

 

“Yes of course, it is a yes,” said Lia, “I want to know what made you think-”

 

“I’ll explain everything but first I want to kill brain cells by kissing you more because god I miss these.”

 

“I have a study down the hall we can talk there,” said Lia.

 

Clover smiled as she watched the two walk away. Jorrin slowly picked up the letter and read it. “They aren’t going to be talking for awhile. I wonder what cake we will be having?”

 

“Strawberry, Lia loves Strawberry,” said Jorrin.

 

The letter read,

 

Dear Lia,

Marry me?

 

 

 

The End


End file.
